The present invention relates to a communication headset for use with communication devices or systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a communication headset having a boom with a plurality of functional features including at least two independent pivot points.
Communication headsets can be used as an accessory in a variety of communication applications such as wired and wireless telephone communications, aircraft communications, ship-to-shore communications, and various other communication systems.
Ergonomic considerations in the design of communication headsets include the comfort of the device, the ease of putting the headset on and subsequently adjusting it for use, the stability of retention, the restriction of user mobility resulting from the wearing of the headset, as well as the quality of the sound delivered by the device.
Many headset designs offer a bendable microphone boom to allow the user to optimally position the end of the boom adjacent his or her mouth. This type of adjustment usually requires two hands which will prevent the user from making a desired adjustment to the microphone and to the boom while performing an activity which requires the use of at least one hand such as driving an automobile.
The present invention provides a communication headset that may be worn comfortably and stably on one ear of the user while being easily adjustable with one hand.
The present invention relates to a monaural communication headset having a boom that is pivotally adjustable about at least two points along its body. The communication headset is designed such that a wearer may conveniently adjust the boom to a desired position using one hand with minimal effort.
The communication headset includes an earpiece housing having first and second interconnecting portions and an outer ear mounting member. The first portion of the earpiece housing has a plurality of acoustic apertures disposed therein to permit the free flow of sound waves being emitted from an earpiece disposed within an inner cavity defined by the interconnection of the first and second portions. The outer ear mounting member pivotally attaches to the earpiece housing at one end such that the mounting member is rotatable about the housing.
In the preferred embodiment, the boom of the present invention includes a first and second end and a universal joint disposed between these ends. The first end is pivotally attached to the second portion of the earpiece housing such that the boom is rotatably adjustable in a plane parallel to the user""s ear. The second end of the boom is disposed with a microphone for the user to speak into when using the communication headset.
Most preferably, the boom will include a universal joint disposed between the first and second ends that allows the user to position the microphone end of the boom in at least one of a plurality of positions independent of pivoting the first end that is attached to the second portion of the earpiece housing.
The boom may also include additional features such as an on/off switch disposed adjacent the first end of the boom whereby the user can simply push a button to enable or disable the use of the communication headset. The boom may also be disposed with a volume control wheel adjacent the first end allowing a user to adjust the output level of the earphone.
The communication headset of the present invention allows a user to conveniently and optimally adjust the boom with one hand to a desired location for speaking into the microphone. Function switches may also be included that can be easily actuated or adjusted to obtain the optimal operating conditions of the communication headset even when performing a task which requires the use of at least one hand, such as driving.